


A Coffee Table Made Entirely of Human Bones

by bees and more than bees (Crowleyfornia_Girls)



Series: WTNV Fictober [12]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Other, Wtnv fictober, he just doesn't like it, it's not really a character or a ship i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyfornia_Girls/pseuds/bees%20and%20more%20than%20bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin needs a new shirt. Instead, he finds a coffee table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Coffee Table Made Entirely of Human Bones

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn’t post yesterday because if I were to write a song it would be like “this is a song” over and over with maybe an accompanying piano ballad of me slamming middle C over and over. And I didn’t have a NOTP, so I used a generator to make one. And my NOTP is now Kevin x A coffee table made entirely out of human bones. This is so weird. And write terribly day is already over. Darn.  
> I haven't slept in like two days and this was a good idea at the time.
> 
> This is for WTNV Fictober, Day 13: Write about your NOTP, in any context. Fighting, chatting, or romantically if you want to challenge yourself

Kevin wasn’t particularly fond of Night Vale, even with Strex here. The town always just seemed to be  _lacking something._ He could never decide  _what_ , though. Maybe blood?

He tried to ignore it, driving slowly through the town, looking for a thrift store- his shirt having ripped when he had greeted his double with a hug. It took a while, but he eventually found a Salvation Army.

As he was about to make his way to the shirts, something caught his eye. A coffee table… and it was made entirely of human bones! That seemed like such a waste…

Frowning, he knelt down beside it, pulling one of the bones away with very minimal effort. It was a lovely bone, really, but something about it was very irritating- the fact there was so much  _wasted potential_  here! He pulled another away- then another, then another, until the entire coffee table was nothing but a pile of human bones.

“There!” he said happily, proud of his work as he reassembled the table into a much more appealing one. The other had been so dreadfully  _ugly_  and _disgusting_. This one was much nicer.

He stood up, quickly finding a shirt and paying for it, leaving three complete human skeletons where the coffee table had once been.


End file.
